Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation image sensing apparatus and a radiation image sensing system.
Description of the Related Art
There exists a radiation image sensing apparatus capable of continuously sensing a plurality of radiation images. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-345797 describes a radiation image sensing apparatus including a radiation source that intermittently emits radiation to an object, a converter that converts the radiation from the object into an optical signal, and an image sensor that converts the optical signal into an electric signal.
In the radiation image sensing apparatus capable of continuously sensing a plurality of radiation images, when the frame rate is changed, power consumption of the radiation image sensing apparatus accordingly changes, and generated noise may also change. That is, the change in the frame rate may cause a change in noise, that is, degradation of image quality of the plurality of sensed radiation images.